Weapon Collection
Plot Katorou has been very distant from his friends and sister ever since he came home in a rather disturbing state. Will Rei have to break someone's heart in order for her best friend to get better? Transcript (Rei is in the motel getting her breakfast) Kari: (Japanese) Good morning, Rei-chan! Rei: Morning. Kari: Is Otouto still upstairs? Rei: What do you think, dumbass? He's been upstairs since he came home and hasn’t been outside for weeks! Kari: Oh, right. At least he lets me in still. Rei: He does? What for? Kari: I dunno. He keeps himself silent the whole time. Rei: Oh. (Shows Katorou in his room and sighs, he looks at a picture of him with Rei, Katorou sniffs as tears begin coming down his eyes) Katorou: (whispers) Miss, how long do I have to keep myself in here? ???: (in his mind) Until that grey bitch gets what she deserves. Katorou: What the hell does that mean? ???: Oh, you will see. (giggles creepily) (Shows Rapper heading to the motel holding a golden rocket launcher) Rapper: This will complete Rei's collection of weapons. Kari: (jumps out of nowhere) Hi Orange killer man! Rapper: Aah! Kari! Why do you do that every time I come here!? Kari: I was watching you come over from the window. Rapper: Oh... (heads to the motel) Kari: Whatcha up to? Rapper: Rei called me here. She wanted this rocket launcher so badly. Kari: Ooh! (Rapper knocks on the door, Rei immediately opens the door and takes the rocket launcher and runs off, she quickly runs back to Rapper and kisses his cheek before running off again) Rapper: I knew she'd like it. Kari: Wow! Who knew Rei-chan had super speed?! (Katorou glares at Rapper from his room) ???: Oh hey. I remember that guy. He is one of the hundreds of guys who beat the shit out of Sai-grunt. Katorou: Yeah... (Rei puts the rocket launcher on her shelf with sparkling eyes) Rei: Finally! It's complete! Kari: (comes up from behind) What is? Rei: My weapon collection! I have every existing weapon in the world now! Now, people will know not to fuck with me! (background turns to fire and Rei laughs maniacally) Rapper: (shocked) You okay? (Rei stops laughing) Rei: Uhh, y-yeah! Kari: She's happy! Rapper: Good, I like to see my girl happy. Kari: (calls to upstairs) Hey Otouto! Rei's collection is complete! Katorou: (whispers) Hu—?! (speaks cheerfully) Really?! That's great! (surprised) (whispers) What the--?! I didn't mean to— ???: That was me talking for you. Do not worry. Rapper: Well if you don't want me to stick around, I can leave if you want me to. Rei: Actually...there is something I need to talk to you about. Something about Katorou. Rapper: What is it? (sits next to her on her bed) Kari: Is it about Otouto's new look? Rei: Yeah. Well...let's put it this way. One day he left Dylan at our room and didn't come back after that. The next day however, he came back looking all emo or something. Kari: He was darkly colored, had headphones with a wire around his neck, and he's wearing a shiny diamond necklace. Rapper: He- He was? (thinks about it) Rei: Yeah. Kari: And he had a huge sack of weapons too! He had katanas, guns, and— Rei: (sounding jealous) Don't say that in front of me! I STILL need to find the combination to his safe in his room. Rapper: Don't worry Rei, I'm a crazy war person I'll just go in there and see what's up. Rei: You sure? Kari: I'll come with! Rapper: No Kari, you stay here. (Kari groans) Rapper: ALRIGHT FINE! (Rapper heads upstairs and peeks through the peephole without being noticed) (Shows Katorou in his room) Katorou: (speaking to the demon) Okay. I think you've kept me in here long enough. I haven't able to even talk to my own sister in days! Can't you just leave?! ???: Not until that certain someone barges in here so we can give her what she deserves! Just you wait! One day, she will find her way in here. Rapper: (glares) What do they want with Rei...? Kari: (still sounding cheerful) Aww! He's got an imaginary friend. That's so very, very sad. Rapper: Shut up... (Rei walks upstairs wondering what's going on) Rei: What's he doing? Rapper: There's some demon in there that wants you for some reason. Rei: Hey, I know he's acting weird, but being emo doesn't equal being a demon. (Rei looks through the peephole) Katorou: Just what do you want with Rei anyway? ???: I can not teeeeeeell you. (giggles) Rei: …Huh? (The door suddenly opens and Rei is pulled in by the demon, also locking Rapper and Kari out.) Rapper: REI!!! (tries to open the door) OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! (Rei is leaning against the door while the demon controls Katorou.) Katorou: (snickers) Well, well, well. Look what I dragged in. Rei: What the— ?! Katorou?! Katorou: Oh, you wish it were Katty. I am just using his body to communicate. I am the Ultimate Murderer, Homicidal Darkling! Rei: What…the…fuck…?! …Cut the bullcrap, Katorou! This isn’t funny! Katorou: I am not joking! Rapper: (bangs on the door) LET US FUCKING IN! NOW! Katorou: Hold on! I have got something to deal with right now for this guy! Rapper: (growls and sits near the door) Fucking douche, telling me what to do... (Kari kneels down in front of Rapper) Kari: (pokes him) Tag, you’re it. (Rapper sighs annoyingly) (back to Rei and Katorou) Katorou: Well bitch? You ready? Rei: F- (clenches her fists) For what? (Katorou grabs Rei and brings her over to his safe.) Katorou: You see this? I have heard you from up here. This is his safe that you want to break into, right? Rei: Uhh… Katorou: Well, (grabs the lock and tears it off) here. (Rei looks inside with sparkling eyes as she sees the weapons.) Rei: (mouth drooling) Waaaaaant…! (Rei notices Katorou reaching for a crystallized hand gun.) Rei: (thinking) Aw crap. Katorou: “Aw crap”, indeed. (takes out the gun) This is what you get for being a heartless bitch for all these years, Rei Kagerou. (Rei, knowing she’s trapped, squints her eyes and waits for him to shoot her. A few seconds pass, and she isn’t dead.) Rei: (slowly opens one eye) Huh? (She sees Katorou holding out the gun, as if he wants her to take it.) Rei: …What the fuck are you doing? Katorou: (speaking calmly) It’s…for you. (Rei raises an eyebrow in confusion. Then, Homicidal Darkling leaves Katorou’s body. She stands and watches as Katorou returns to his normal appearance except for the necklace, still hanging from his neck.) Katorou: I…I meant to give this to you. Rei: …Really? Katorou: Yeah. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but you were dating Rapper, and I knew he’d give you some deadlier weapon, and you’d ignore my gift. Rei: …Oh really. Katorou: Yeah! Homicidal Darkling: You two ought to thank me now. Rei: You?! You were about to kill me! Homicidal Darkling: No. I wanted to help him give you that gun. You could say that’s my token of thanks to you, for being such a bitch. (Rei opens the door and sits next to Rapper) Rapper: What happened in there!? Rei: Apparently… (shows him the hand gun) that demon wanted to help Katorou give me this. Rapper: (looks at the gun) Oh... Kari: Ooh! (is about to rub the gun) Shiny! Rei: (slaps Kari’s hand away) No touching. Rapper: So he wanted to give you this...? But why…? Rei: Well, I’ve always had a thing for guys who give me weapons, even as a kid. I’d beg them to give me one, but they wouldn’t give me any. Guess Katorou wanted to be a first on my birthday. Rapper: (feels sorry for Katorou) God, I never knew that until today... Rei: Neither…did I… (Katorou walks out of the room and sits next to Rei and Kari) Katorou: So…I uhh…I am sorry about what happened a moment ago…and becoming hikikomori for a few weeks… Kari: That’s okay! At least you didn’t become like Mado— Katorou: Yeah I know! (Rei signs then turns to Rapper, but finds him missing.) Rei: Rapp? (looks around) (It then shows Rapper downstairs looking through a photo book of him and Rei. She walks downstairs and sits on a couch next to him.) Rei: Hey, uhh... Rapper: Man, those were good times... Rei: Yeah, they were. Rapper: (thinks) Man, I had to lose one girl, then I had to break up with another... this is just... not my day... Rei: Well, (rubs the back of her head) not every day goes oh so well, if ya know what I mean... Rapper: Right... I'll be right back. (Rapper walks into the bathroom.) Rapper: What am I supposed to do?! Zuri: Rapper? (appears in front of him) Are you freaking out? Because Rei might be dumping you. Rapper: Well, yeah?! I had to lose you and now her! Zuri: Rapp, I know you love Rei, but you have to understand that things like these can't last forever. And think about it, Rei is too young, a 23 year old man can't date a 16 year old child. Rapper: I know! Zuri: But... I love how you have handled this with her. I think she is great with Mr. Yasakoro, and just remember that you can still be friends with her. Rapper: (sighs then smiles weakly) Yes, Zuri... Zuri: I'm proud of you Rapper. (disappears) (Rapper walks out of the bathroom and Rei walks up to him while the other two walk downstairs to join them.) Kari: You guys alright? Rapper: Yeah... (looks at Rei) Rei, I know you're young, but we've spent so much time together, going to parties, kissing each other, and even killing here and there. But I just want you to know is that I'm fine with you breaking up with me. This guy seems to be the one you truly must be with. Why? Because he cares about you more than anything, maybe even more than beating kids up. And let's not forget he's always the one to help you out more than I do. I just want to tell you it’s been amazing time with you and I think I should give you something... (Rapper gives her the golden heart necklace that Zuri gave him.) Rapper: Go on and live a wonderful life Rei, we'll keep in touch. (smiles) (Rei becomes teary-eyed, and gives Rapper one last long kiss on the lips.) Rei: Thanks Rapp, (wipes her eyes) and I hope the same goes for you too. (Rei hugs Rapper, then turns to Katorou.) Katorou: Well, (nervously laughs) quite a day, huh? Rei: (pulls him close to her) Oh quit being so worrisome. (Rei kisses him on the lips. Katorou is stunned for a moment, but settles down and returns the kiss.) Rei: (breaks the kiss) By the way, (takes out the gun) love the gift. Katorou: Heh heh, no prob. So, whaddya say? Get a burger and chocolates or something? Rei: Aww, you knew just what I was thinking. Katorou: (turns to Kari) You’re coming too, sis. Kari: (shocked) Really?! Katorou: Sure, and…what the hell. You can invite Dyl too. Kari: (gasps in excitement) Hold on! Lemme get my phone! (rushes upstairs) Katorou: You gonna tag along, “Orange killer man”? Rapper: (laughs) Only if it means I get double. Katorou: Ehh, why not. (END) Trivia Poll What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5)